


Tears on tape

by The_crown_of_Thranduil



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_crown_of_Thranduil/pseuds/The_crown_of_Thranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll add a summary when I know what's actually going to happen in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears on tape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this is going but it's going to be my first chaptered fic so I apologise now if it sucks  
> Other people, places and that kinda thing will be added as this progresses I just need to figure out who, how and when  
> Update: This was going to be have more than one chapter but I have no idea where this is going so for now this is just a one shot prompt type thing that I may at some point expand on

He wasn't one for leaving messages on answer phones, if they didn't pick up then he would just ring back at a later time. Leaving a message means there’s a chance they won’t hear it, talking to them ensures that they do. This has always worked…Except now.

For reasons not unknown to him, Richard was refusing to answer the phone. There was the possibility that he’d gone out and would ring back when he got in but Lee wasn't stupid. He was being ignored and if his phone did ring, it wouldn't be Richard on the other end of the line. They’d had an argument yesterday. Lee would like to call it a slight altercation but the smashed glasses still on the kitchen floor and the absence of his other half makes it nearly impossible to call it anything other than what it was. The only other alternative was calling it a break up and that was a road he didn't want to go down, not with Richard. After the fourth time of reaching the answer phone he started contemplating leaving a message. This wasn't really the kind of talk you wanted to have with someone’s answerphone machine but maybe it would be easier than talking face to face. He just needed to do it quickly, his mum would tell him it’s like ripping off a band aid; it hurts less if you do it quickly and get it out the way. 

His mum

He missed her, and his dad. He misses his family home and the neighbour's overactive dog. He misses everything and it’s only now that he’s on the other side of the world that he realises just how much he misses them. He can’t hug them, he can’t cook with them, and he can’t even sit in the same room as them. He’s in New Zealand and they’re in America. Even phone calls are hard to organise. He also knows that Richard feels the same with his family in England.  
Sitting down against the fridge he thinks about what he’s going to say.

10 minutes later he’s packing his things


End file.
